Contained
by Beni-kun
Summary: Rei works at a Mental facility. He heads to Kai's house, but something goes terribly wrong...Read on and find out what happens next! Ch 5 up! Secrets revealed... KaiXRei Please read and review!
1. Encounter

Okay, I've had this in my mind for a few days now, so heck with it, I'll go ahead and put it. This is basically where Rei works at a Mental institution, and…well, just read on! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters…all belong to whoever created them…got it? Good! Let's get onto the story!

Chapter 1

"Yo, Tyson, where's Max?" Rei asked as they walked outside to Rei's car.

"Oh, he wrote a letter saying that he'd be with his mom. Good thing, too. With all these disappearances going around…" Tyson trailed off, biting his lip nervously. Rei looked at him, then began to laugh.

"You don't think that anyone would kidnap you, would you?"

"No, it's just that I don't feel safe…especially when I have to work as a security guard at a mental facility." Tyson grumbled.

"Hm, at least you're right in front of the door. Easy escape if you ask me." Rei smirked, then continued. "Me, on the other hand, I actually have to be _in_ a room with them. I'm the _psychologist_, remember?" Rei emphasized the word psychologist.

"Right…so, what exactly do you do?" Tyson looked lost. Rei looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"You've been working here for a month, and you still don't know what I do?"

"Well, it is kinda hard for me to get stuff-you know, all I love to do is eat, and sleep!" Tyson laughed, covering his embarrassment.

"Well….it's kind of hard to explain-well, not hard, but too long. And besides, I have to go home and type up some reports about my patient. Later dude!" Rei got in his car quickly, and sped off.

"But-Ah, forget it." Tyson shook his head, heading back inside the building.

Meanwhile, Rei headed home, expecting nothing but a cold, empty house. He sighed, then decided to call Kai. He had a change of plans.

"Hello?" Kai's voice echoed in Rei's ears, making him relax a little.

"Hey, Kai."

"Oh, hey Rei." Kai sounded as bitter as when he did years ago, when they had been on the Bladebreakers team.

"Listen, um…can I by any chance come over? That's if you don't mind." Rei said hesitantly.

"Knock yourself out. Although I don't know why you'd want to come over to my house, out of all people." Kai replied. Rei didn't quite know, either.

"I'll come over in a few, bye." Rei replied.

"Bye." Kai hung up, then Rei sighed again, this time he sighed from relief. He

Quickly took a left turn, heading to Kai's house.

"What tha…" He trailed off, looking up at the sky. It was suddenly cloudy, rain drops began to pour down from the sky, making it almost impossible to see. He suddenly saw that it was red…red rain. (What the hell is going on here?) He thought, turning on the windshield wipers. His eyes opened wide when he saw someone in the middle of the road. He pressed the brake, but it wouldn't work. He swerved, managing to miss, and run off the road. He suddenly braked, screeching to a stop right before he reached the end of the mountain's road.

"Oh, shit…fucking hell!" Rei got out, the rain was normal once more. He looked to where he had seen the figure. He gasped. It was still there. It was a person, all bloodied.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, nearing the figure. He gasped, once he saw who it was.

"Max? Oh, God. What are you doing out here?" Rei took off his coat.

"He-he's out there…the killer." Max said in an almost distant voice.

"Max, here, let me-"

"No! Don't touch me!" Max exclaimed, backing away from him.

"Max, come on-" Rei was cut off as Max pointed behind him. Rei turned around quickly, and saw a figure in a hooded trench coat, holding out a head. Rei's eyes widened. It was Max's head. He turned to where he'd seen Max, but there was no one there. He suddenly felt hands on his neck, cold ones. He felt a strange sensation surge through his body, then blackness…

LPLPLP

Rei awoke in sweat, looking around. He saw that he was in a room. Familiar to the rooms he'd been in when he visited his patients. (Oh, God…) Rei looked at his clothes. It was a uniform. Something only one of his patients would wear. He ran up to the glass door. It was locked. He banged on the glass.

"Kai!"

"Unlock the door." Kai ordered, then they unlocked it, several nurses standing behind Kai.

"Get me out of here!" Rei shouted. Nurses held him back.

"It's okay. Let him go." Kai ordered, then they let go, closing the door behind him.

"Kai, what is happening here? I don't understand this!" Rei cried out desperately.

"Rei, you'll have to calm down." Kai said sternly, looking at Rei in the eye.

"Kai, why? Why am I in here?" Rei questioned, taking hold of Kai's suit.

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"No, I mean, what, is this some kind of joke, or something?" Rei laughed bitterly. "Because it's not funny, Kai. Let me tell you right now, this better not be some sick prank-"

"Rei?"

"It better not be-"

"REI!" Kai shouted, holding him by his shoulders.

"Listen to me…it's not a joke. You're in here for a reason, and that reason is because you killed Max." Kai said, looking away from Rei's shocked look.

"What? Max? He was away for a visit to his parents, I-" Rei suddenly remembered Max, on the road, all bloodied.

"What is it?" Kai must have seen the look on Rei's face.

"It was Max, I saw him. While I was heading to your house…he was covered in blood, it was raining. He was alive!" Rei shouted the last sentence.

"Rei, the police has evidence to prove that you did it. There were finger prints all over the body, and the hatchet had-"

"No, no I didn't do it!" Rei backed away from Kai, looking at him in shock.

"Rei, calm down." Kai said calmly, reaching for him, but Rei slapped the hand away.

"You really think I did this, don't you?" Rei looked at Kai with shock. "No, Kai. I didn't to it! I didn't!" Rei shouted, almost as if talking to himself. Kai signaled the nurses to come in. They held him down, while the other nurse prepared to inject him with a tranquilizer.

"No! I didn't do it!" Rei struggled to get free, but Kai held him down. Rei felt the needle puncture his skin, and he saw his vision blurred.

"I didn't…I didn't do it…" Rei felt the darkness consume slowly…blankness.

LPLPLP

All right! How was that for a starter? I wonder what's gonna happen next! Please review, and I'll update soon! Later, peace:P


	2. Recess

All right! I didn't think this would get any reviews…but I did! Anyhow, thanks to all who reviewed! Onto the chapter!

**Alysei:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! It's awesome indeed! Later:D

**Lady-Nikki:** Yeah, I kinda did base it on the movie. Awesome movie! It was in my mind for quite some time now, so I just decided to write it! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing, later:D

**Echo in the Dark:** Eh, I get lazy, too. So don't worry! It's all common for all! Thanks for your review, later:D

**Katsutoshi96:** Wow, thanks for the favs! Heh, I plan to make it even more mysterious. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing later:D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…and also, the based plot from Gothika…or however you spell it. Although it won't be like the movie at all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-Ahem! Let's just get on with this…shall we?

Chapter 2

Rei awoke to cold sweat. His body felt weak. He didn't want to get up…to face anything. He was Rei, a psychologist, not another patient. He sat up when he heard the door open. It was a nurse.

"Mr Kon. It's time for your recess."

"Recess? That's only for patients, I am NOT one of them! I didn't do anything!" Rei screamed, but he knew it was useless. He would probably never get out of this. The nurse took him by the shoulder, and halfway dragged him outside, where the patients were looking at him in shock. Rei Kon, was one of them…it had to be a dream. Rei quickly went to sit away from the rest, looking at his hands, and nothing else. He felt that someone was watching him, but didn't dare to look up.

"Rei?" He looked up suddenly, recognizing the voice.

"Kenny?" Rei looked at him in shock. (What is he doing here…) Rei thought, then watched as he sat next to him, his laptop in his lap. "Haven't seen you in a while." Rei suddenly felt safe.

"I know…but I never expected to see you like this." Kenny bit his lip. Sure, they were older now, but Kenny still had his geeky ways. Laptop in his hands, and those glasses(Although improved) that hid his eyes. It was a surprise that he had grown taller than the rest.

"I'm not suppose to be in here, Kenny…I swear, I SAW Max there, along side the road. But he was in bad condition…" Rei trailed off slowly, looking in the distance. He saw one of his patients. He was looking straight at him, a small smirk on his face. His patient was in here because he had killed one of his friends brutally. Even if he denied it, they all knew he had done it…for fun.

"Rei, I need for you to try and remember…" Kenny trailed off, looking at Rei attentively.

"Remember? But that's all I remember-wait, I remember rain…red rain. Almost like blood…then I saw Max on the road, then…then I saw Max's head. Someone was holding it." Rei suddenly remembered.

"His head? Someone was holding out Max's head to you?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah-Dude, don't tell me that you don't believe me, either!" Rei was getting frustrated with no one believing him. He then remembered his patients words.

"_You can't trust someone who thinks you're crazy…"_ (AN: I know…it's from the movie Gothika…hey, I was bored…and besides, I didn't have anything else better to put…but read on if you'd like!)

"No, Rei, I do but it's just that-"

"Shut up! You know what, just go away! If you don't believe me, then who will? Everyone thinks I've killed Max, but they can go ahead and think what they want!" Rei headed off, further away from everyone else…where no one else would bother him.

"It's nice out here, don't you think?" He suddenly heard a voice from behind him. He turned around quickly to see his patient, there. A cigarette in his hand.

"I guess…" Rei turned around again, looking out into the open…where he was once free.

"Hm…Want a cigarette?" He offered.

"I don't smoke." Rei answered coldly.

"Are you mad?"

"To hell I am…" Rei answered bitterly.

"You know, I said the very same thing whenever they locked me up the first time in Texas…but when they moved me over here to Seattle…It didn't matter anymore…I was a psycho for life."

"So, you're trying to say that you didn't kill your friend?"

"Oh, I killed him…but the thing they put me in here for was because I was addicted to blood…I loved seeing it in my hands…is there something wrong with that?" He smirked to himself slightly, looking at his hands. "That's why I cut myself…so that I can see the blood." Rei shuddered. His patient was in here for a reason…but he didn't think he was.

"Why did you kill him?" The question escaped Rei's lips before he was able to think.

"Because…I asked him out…and he didn't want to go out with me. I thought he wasn't gay…I thought that was the reason he wouldn't go out with me, but the real reason was because he had found someone better…someone he hardly even knew." He laughed to himself bitterly. "When the both of us had known each other for years…" He trailed off. Rei saw a tear escape his eye.

"But I didn't want to kill him…he insisted…he told me to! He told me that he would love to see me draw blood from him…and so I did…only I got carried away…" He trailed off once more. Rei looked away from him, then looked off in the distance. (I'll never get out of this…I'm going to be here for good…and Tyson…what will he say…?)

LPLPLP

Ah! I know! It's another short chapter, but I've gotta go to sleep because I start school tomorrow…so, I'll try to update later! Please review, later peace:D


	3. Showers

Sorry I can't reply to you guys…but obviously, has made this freakin' stupid rule to not reply to reviewers…but hopefully, it'll change. Anyhow, thanks to the peeps who have been reviewing! Chapter's kinda short…but anyway, Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 3: Showers

Rei's POV

There's no chance I'm getting out of this…no way…

"But I don't remember killing him…it doesn't make any sense." I say aloud to myself. I'm sitting here, with my knees pulled up to my chest. My arms are wrapped around them, and my head rests on top of them. I suddenly hear the glass door open, and see Kai there. It looks like he hasn't shaved in a while. He looks at me, a small smile on his face. He never smiles…why now?

"Rei…Tyson needs to speak with you…about Max."

"Tyson? N-no…I couldn't." I stammer slightly. Kai doesn't know about Tyson…and Max. They were together. And if he thinks I killed him, Tyson's bound to hate me. No wait, scratch that, he'll be so angry…he'll probably kill me. Before Kai could say anything, I see Tyson barge in, looking at me with a furious look.

"Why, Rei? Max never did anything to you!"

"Tyson, I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry will be when your sorry ass gets executed! I want you dead, Rei, I swear I do!" Tyson looks like he's about to cry, but he holds his tears back.

"Tyson, stop."

"You shut up, Kai! You, of all people wouldn't know how it felt to loose someone!" Tyson pointed at Kai. Kai's face filled with anger. He grabbed Tyson's shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"I DO know how it feels, Tyson. I lost my mother and father at a early age...But I got over it...I got over it with the training I had to go through. I didn't want to be weak, crying and remembering my parents when I knew I couldn't do anything about them, no matter how loud I cried…I'd just get punished." Kai put him down slowly, his anger had subsided. Tyson just stood there, then a few seconds later, headed to the door to leave. He looked at me one last time, with hatred still in his eyes.

"You'll pay for this, Rei." He left, leaving me and Kai alone. Of course, I had known about Kai loosing his parents, but now this affected him even more remembering it. I just wondered how he had lost them. He sighed loudly, while I just looked at the ground, wondering what to say.

"Rei?"

"Kai, you didn't have to defend me, I-"

"It's all right…"

"Kai?" I look at him with tears in my eyes, then hug him tightly. This seems to surprise him a bit. This surprises me, too. Me, hugging Kai…I never actually thought about telling him how I felt…and I know this isn't the right time…but if I do die…I'll never get another chance.

"Kai, I love you…please, don't leave me alone again…I understand if you don't believe me, but no one believes you when they think you're crazy…or a killer.." I trail off as Kai lifts my chin up slightly. Our lips contact, and he sends me into this kiss…I can't believe this is happening…I must be dreaming. I close my eyes as he explores my mouth…taking me as his own. We finally part the kiss, out of breath. I look into his crimson colored eyes…and deep inside them, I see a compassionate side…the real Kai that's hiding behind that mask. He looks away, then parts from my arms.

"We'll talk about this later, Rei…until then, I'd suggest that you go shower now." Kai cleared his throat, and headed out while some nurses stood by the door, waiting for me to follow them into the shower room. (AN: None of the stuff from Gothika while they were in the shower is going to happen…rather, something different!) I follow them, and go in with the rest of the men. I take off my clothes, and feel terribly uncomfortable. I'm here, naked in front of at least 60 men. I quickly go to an open showerhead, and wet my hair. Until then, I hadn't noticed that they had cut off my long hair. I can't believe that I had forgotten all about my hair. Now it feels so much easier go handle…but I miss my long hair. I suddenly feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn around to meet my patient, Sean. His blonde hair is in his eyes slightly. He pulls some of it to the side, looking into my eyes.

"Rei…you're beautiful." He smirks slightly. I don't say anything, then continue to let the water run down my face.

"You know, you and Kai would make an incredibly sexy couple…I heard from one of the guards that he was kissing you." Sean smirks again.

"It was an accident." I don't look at him.

"Accident? So killing Max was an accident, too?"

"Shut up, Sean. You know very well that I didn't kill him!" I suddenly burst out. He looks at me in confusion, and other people around me, too.

"Dude, I was just messing around…you didn't have to raise your voice like that." Sean smirks some more.

"Time's up!" I suddenly hear the guard yell above the rest. We head out again, putting on the uniforms again after drying our bodies slightly. I'm in my room again…heh, look how I say it…my room…it might as well be. I keep thinking about what Tyson said to me…he wants me dead…I didn't do anything…why? Why me? I let tears escape, and take out what Sean gave to me…I wonder how he got this…he said, 'In case I needed it to make this all end'…to go away. It's a small knife…I plan to cut my wrists tonight…save Tyson the trouble on trying to get me killed for sure. I near them to my wrists, closing my eyes as I feel the cool metal touch my skin. I force myself to force it down, enough to make it bleed a little. I then do it all the way…how others described what to do…make it deep enough…let it all flow out. I feel my life draining out of me…I'll cut just one wrist…that's enough for me. I'm the type who looses blood easily…it all flows out quickly…I see it fall to the ground…my head goes around in circles…I'm too dizzy. I fall off the bed, and onto the floor, looking at the puddle of blood growing…watching until it darkens…until I finally black out…maybe for good…

LPLPLP

Will Rei die? Or will he live? Find out on the next chapter! Please review!


	4. Tell me I'm all right

Okay! Whohoo! I actually got reviews! Nice…very nice. Ya see? That's all ya have to do! Review! Well, I'm not THAT into getting reviews, but still, it keeps me goin'! Anyhow, Thank you guys SO much for reviewing! Free CD's for everyone! (Throws them out)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters…so please don't sue(Also, the song from _Elliott_ called _Waiting while under paralysis_…I'll have absolutely NO money (Come to think of it, I don't even have enough to pay them all…I'll work out some deal with my mom) after my CD's that I ordered come in in a few days…or another week. I ordered Elliott-_If they d_o EP, Falling Forward-_Hand me down_, Arraya-_Arraya_(Self titled…of course) EP, and some other Elliott DVD/CD that will be coming out October 4th! Anyhow…I just wanted to share that…not like you wanted to know or anything, but yeah…Anyway, onto the chapter!

Note: Lyrics are in _Italics._

Chapter 4

Rei's POV

Save Tyson the trouble in killing me for sure…

_The year dies soft in a fierce decline.  
We settle costs with elliptic ties.  
Suspicion swords like a lightning strike,  
an interlude from a scarlet sigh resonates  
the sound that saves me,_

I have to do it…it's the only way to escape this…

_  
-And it fell like freedom,  
and it leveled all the lines  
that are healing the long slow siren-  
and it fell like freedom  
and it comes as no surprise,  
that it's healing the long slow siren-  
_

I place the knife to my wrist…the cool metal touching it like death…I can't seem to concentrate on anything else…but the pain I'll gladly receive…

_The hearing's gone when the last love lied.  
Deaf men walk in unusual strides._

_It took so long just to learn their signs!  
An interlude from a scarlet sigh resonates  
the sound that saves me._

-And it fell like freedom,  
and it leveled all the lines  
that are healing the long slow siren  
and it fell like freedom  
and it comes as no surprise  
that it's healing the long slow siren-  


This is all I have left…there's no way I'm getting out of this place any other way…But could there be another way out?

_And I lost everything,  
lost what was saved  
have no one to blame,   
but that's alright you said,  
have nothing to share, but that's alright you say,  
have nothing to bring,  
have nothing to say,  
And I lost everything,  
have no one to blame  
have nothing to sing but that's alright you said, and I have no one to blame,  
_

I feel as it cuts me, the blood pouring out like water, onto the floor…and it's a shame because they barely cleaned it…I smile to myself, thinking…Kai, tell me I'm all right…

_I can tell of yesterday, tell me I'm alright  
I can bring back what was left, tell me I'm alright  
I can sing of everything, tell me I'm alright_

I feel the life drain out of me, slowly…and I feel as if I like it…I drop to the ground, noticing the pool of blood grow bigger under my arm.

_I can tell of yesterday, tell me I'm alright  
I can bring back what was left, tell me I'm alright  
I can sing of everything, tell me I'm alright!_

Everything gets dark…I know I won't get another chance to say good bye…maybe it was for the better…

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"How did he ever get that knife in? That's what I want to know!" Kai demanded, still extremely nervous because they thought that Rei might not make it. He had lost a lot of blood, but when the nurses found him, he was still alive-barely.

"I-I don't know sir." The younger guard who had been guarding in the showers stammered.

"Well I want you to check all the rooms-go through everyone of them." Kai ordered, making the young guard flinch at those words.

"Y-yes sir." He went off while Kai paced back and forth, waiting for the doctors to come out to tell him the news. (God, Rei…why? Why did you do this to yourself?) Kai thought, touching his lips, where Rei's had been hours before.

"Tyson…" Kai suddenly remembered him. (Tyson is the cause of this…that little fucker…I'll make him pay…) Kai thought, clenching his fists together in rage.

"Uh, Mr. Hiwitari?" He suddenly heard a voice behind him. A woman's voice. It was the doctor.

"What?" Kai was still in a bad mood, so he snapped at her.

Um, Rei will be all right…You brought him in just in time. He'll need some more blood donated…but what I don't understand is-how did he loose so much blood if he only cut one wrist?" The doctor more like asked herself.

"I don't have a clue…but we're going to get whoever gave him the knife." Kai sounded a bit more relieved, but he was still nervous.

"You can go see him in just a moment if you'd like." The doctor walked away. The young guard who Kai had been talking to a few minutes earlier came, with a blonde struggling to get free at his side.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our victim." Kai neared the blonde, who looked at him with a slight smirk pasted on his face.

"Sir, we found some knives, and sharp objects in his room. They were well hidden under his bed." The guard replied. Kai sighed.

"Why don't they have weekly check-ups on the rooms?" He placed his hand on his forehead, then looked at the blonde patient.

"Was it you?"

"Me what?"

"Did you or did you not give Rei that knife!" Kai shouted, inches away from his face.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did. So what? I only told him if he needed it to end everything." The blonde smirked. Kai tackled him to the ground, then began to punch him.

"Sir, please, stop!" The guard tried to pull Kai off the blonde patient, but Kai continued to punch him carelessly. It took about three guards to keep Kai off the blonde, including Tyson, who seemed confused as to why he was fighting the patient.

"Let me go!" Kai finally managed to get free, but he only looked at the blonde on the ground, his nose was bleeding, making his face bloody. The blonde sat up slightly, wiping his nose. Not like it made a difference.

"I'll get you later, you son of a-"

"Kai, come on, dude. Calm down." Tyson interrupted, while Kai's anger suddenly raged again. He punched Tyson as well, making him fall back onto the floor.

"And you! It's you're fucking fault that Rei did that to himself, you bastard!" Kai pointed to Tyson on the ground, then walked away. Tyson, still on the ground had his eyes on Kai, a small smile formed on his face as he got up, wiping his slightly bloodied nose. (You'll pay for that, Kai…And you'll be sorry you ever hit me…)

"You okay?" The guard asked him.

"Yeah…I'll be fine...but he wont…" Tyson whispered the last few words, then got up to help them get Sean into a room to inspect his injuries.

LPLPLP

Hmm…I wonder what will happen next! No, really…I want to know.

Okay! That was kind of long! Whew! I thought I'd never finish! Well, maybe it wasn't that long, but the words suddenly began to flow…so, it got this far before my hands started complaining. I put in a nice little songfic thing at the beginning! Anyhow, please review, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Later, peace:D


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hey! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! But unfortunately, this'll be the last chapter…I know, you're like finally you ended this stupid fic. Anyhow, please review, and thanks to: **FireAngelTears, Akaiama, Katsutoshi96, Vampirycent, YuriyTalaIvanov, Silverwingedangle, MoonWorrior12, Lady Nikki, a-drop-of-rain, alysei, JeLlYbEaN RuLz, beda, and Echo in the dark.** Thanks for the reviews! Later, peace:D

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Chapter 5

Rei's POV

What…where am I? I look without moving my head, and see that I'm in some room…alive. Or am I? I try to lean on my arm to try and get up slightly, but I'm too weak. The pain runs up my arm, making me fall back onto the bed. God…my whole hand hurts just moving it. I'm still alive…fuck…they found me. I should've done it earlier, I should have-

"Rei?" I suddenly hear a familiar voice. I turn my head to see Kai there. I realize that he had been sitting there the whole time. He must've been asleep. I find myself in his arms. He's hugging me. Kai, the person who hardly ever expresses any emotions, is hugging me. Of course, I almost forgot about the kiss we had shared.

"Kai, what-" I suddenly feel a slap to my face. I look at him, shocked.

"Why did you do that to yourself, Ray?" Kai looks at me, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I-"

"Shut up, Rei…just shut up…" He hugs me again, this time tighter. I hear a slight sob escape Kai's lips. I realize that he's crying…crying for me…

"I almost lost you, Rei…you don't know how it feels like to loose someone…I couldn't loose you…not like my parents." Kai was acting like he was a troubled teenager...but in reality, he was 26, and I, only 25.

"Kai…I…I'm sorry." I whisper, moving my good hand to his back, rubbing it absent-mindedly.

"God, Rei…I nearly lost you." I hear Kai murmur, then I feel his lips on my neck. It makes shivers go up and down my spine…feeling him this close…how I've wanted this to happen…to happen for years…I feel his lips kiss my neck, then go higher, to my own lips, kissing them slowly…passionately. We break the kiss, out of air. I look him in the eye, but he looks away.

"You were in a coma for three weeks, Rei…I was worried." Kai got up, then looked towards my wrist.

"You'll be okay…they were able to repair the veins…but you'll have some difficulty moving your fingers." Kai replied, then looked towards the door. "I'll be back later, Rei…" Kai headed out, leaving me here. But I didn't stay alone for long. I see Tyson there, looking at me. For some reason, I feel uncomfortable around him now…there's something about him…I just don't know what.

"So, you're finally awake…" Tyson smirked, and this is so unlike him.

"Tyson...what are you here for?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing…just orders. We have to keep an eye on you." Tyson replied plainly. I don't say anything then I suddenly feel a sharp pain on the side of my neck. I take out what seems to be a shot, then look at Tyson. I see Kai's image in a slight blur, then nothing…

LPLPLP

I awake to a dark room. I'm thinking that it's night or something…but I find that I'm somewhere way different…what the hell? I look around, then remember about my wrist. Damn…why did I even have the notion to do that to myself…

"Well, well. It looks like you're up, Rei my dear." I suddenly hear Kai's voice from another side of the room.

"Kai? Where am I?" I ask, then he steps out of the shadows, blood over his white shirt. My eyes widen in shock.

"You're here, at my very own private room…" Kai trails off, taking a knife from the table near him. No, he's the killer…I can't believe it!

"Kai, you're…no, you can't be." I hear Kai's evil laugh, then wonder if I'm dreaming.

"I guess you're wondering who's blood this is…well, let me just say that he ate too much like a pig, and I had to cut him open…for making you hurt yourself." Kai looks at the point of the knife, trailing one of his fingers from the edge of it. Is he talking about Tyson? Oh, God…what the hell is going on here?

"Rei…you're the only one who's ever cared about me…that's the reason I never really wanted to kill you…because now you're mine." Kai gets on top of me, ripping my clothes off me, my hospital clothes.

"No! Get off me!" I yell out, but know it's no use. I suddenly feel that he drops off of me, and I see Sean there, with a rock in his hand, panting heavily.

"Sean?" I, too try to catch my breath.

"Come on, Rei. We've gotta leave. Tyson, he's-"

"Tyson's dead, Kai told me-"

"That I'm dead? We suddenly hear a voice behind us. It's Tyson.

"Tyson! God, you're alive, we've gotta get out of here!" I go up to him, but see that his expression is different…more serious. I suddenly see a fist coming straight to my face, then shortly after, I feel the pain come to my face, stinging like hell. I'm on the floor, with my nose bleeding, and my wrist wound re-opening slightly.

"Heh…you and Kai…both idiots…Kai's just under some mind control…but now that I get to kill you both, it'll be a pleasure for me and Max…Max…I didn't want to kill him, but he was cheating on me…that's why I killed him. So no one else could have him…not even me!" Tyson has tears in his eyes. Oh, God…so it was Tyson the whole time? I see him grab the gun from his pocket, and aim it at me, then quickly turning towards Sean. I hear the horrible sound of the gun, and Sean's slight yelp, then nothing…he lays there, still, not moving.

"Tyson, why do you want to kill us? Why?" I hold my hands up in defense as he aims at me.

"Because you've never been cheated on! Because you and Kai have always had the better job…everything better than me…and besides, I had to blame it on someone else. I had to say that it was you who killed Max." Tyson's smirk gets wider, then my eyes widen slightly as I see who's behind him.

"Tyson." A voice says. Tyson turns to look at who's behind him, dropping the gun.

"M-Max!" Tyson's face goes pale, then backs away from the ghostly Max. Even I don't believe what's happening. I suddenly hear a loud boom, then see Tyson fall to the ground, blood pouring from the side of his head. I gasp, realizing that Max is gone. Instead, I see Kai there, with the gun still pointed, panting slightly.

"Kai!" I literally run over to him, and hug him. "Oh, God…what just happened?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I know that no one will believe this…check on Sean, and let's get out of this place." Kai checks his pulse, then picks him up slightly, half dragging him as we head out…heading out of this nightmare.

LPLPLP

Yeah, I know…that ending totally sucked…but my mind went blank on what I was going to write next…hopefully, I'll try to add a second ending to it sometime if it ever comes back to me. But anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this! And be looking out for more fics! Please review, later, peace! XD


End file.
